Nanoparticle-containing resins have been used as coatings and as the impregnating resin of fibrous composites. Generally, the addition of nanoparticles provides improved strength to weight ratios compared to the pure resins. These materials have been used in a wide variety of applications including coatings for vehicles (e.g., marine gel coats) and wind blades, and composite structures in e.g., sporting goods, wind blades, and vehicle fabrication.